


I'm Finally Happy

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Redra, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Rebecca sheds herself of poisonous influences and chooses Audra





	I'm Finally Happy

_You know I really admire you, Rebecca. You're so decisive._

Audra had said that but it really wasn't true. Now she was torn between three men, all three of which had done terrible things to her, and she had done terrible things to them. 

Now they were all shouting at her to choose one of them, with three final dates. 

"Choose me, Rebecca. You did move here for me. It'd make things come full circle!" said Josh. 

"Choose me, Rebecca. I've changed, you know I have." said Nathaniel. 

She attempted to shut them out, and flashed back to all the terrible shit they've done. Josh screwed her and then left when thingew s got hard after Rebecca told him the truth about moving there for him then left her at the altar when things got hard, Nathaniel nearly murdered someone for her in revenge, and Greg and Rebecca were nothing but awful to each other. Sex with him even gave her a UTI.

Rebecca's taste in men was not good and it was never going to get beter. True, those men had cleaned up their acts but with her mental illness, and continous bad choices when she was around them, perhaps it was time to purge it all and start over as Valencia had done. She had escaped West Covina and now was happy with a beautiful wife at last.

Rebecca's next flashback was to all the times she had shown attraction to other women. Especially V. She gushed over her beauty, tried to kiss her and pretended to be her lesbian lover while undercover. 

_I've been awful....I was awful to her._

Audra's face came into view. Despite their rivalry, it was really just the upbringing that caused it, and Audra was never truly cruel. After they bonded and became friends in Vegas, Becks started to think about how hot she thought Audra really was when she didn't have a condescending smirk adorning her face. 

But she's married with children ( _Him having a girlfriend never stopped me from sleeping with Nathaniel. I cheated on Josh with him. I was leading Greg on from the start_ ). Rebecca furiously debated with herself. She remembered she had been inches from kissing Audra and it seemed like the other woman even wanted a kiss. 

Perhaps there was something there. She had once admitted to herself she had bisexual tendencies but what if she was like V? What if men had done her no favors and only been poison to her her whole life? Could a woman bring her true happiness? Someone who understood her like few others ever would, with their Jewish upbringing, overbearing mothers and stressful jobs? They competed their whole lives as frenemies/rivals but what if their destiny was to go from newly forged friends to trying something new?

She picked up her phone and called Audra. 

"Heeyyy girlfriend!" _Stop it, Audra_....Rebecca blushed.

"Hey, A! Listen, uh....wanna hang out sometime? I know we bonded in Vegas so that would be totally sweet, right? I'll show you around West Covina!"

"Oh right, you totally moved there and got your own business. Yeah I'd love a pretzel, babe!" 

"Great!" Rebecca hung up, feeling a butterfly in her stomach she had rarely felt for anyone before. _The last time was.....trying to kiss V....Shit._

 

Their date went wonderfully, and before she knew it, the gushing compliments had Rebecca leaning in for a kiss. Just one...then these thoughts can go away. But she was wrong. Terribly wrong. As soon as their lips touched, everything clicked into place. Audra's luscious lips, and booty. Her intelligent powerful personality, her style, it was all incredibly sexy and appealing now. Not only that but Rebecca felt more complete than she had ever felt before. 

_Iiiiim gettin bi- Ok ok no. Not doing that again!_

"Wow...."

"Yeah...."

"You know Becks.....I have to tell you the truth...I have wanted to do that for as long as I can remember."

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Don't you think we always had a certain sexual tension between us? We were frenemies but...I was jealous of you!" it looked like she had been holding that one in for a long time, which meant it was the truth. "I just wanted you to see me as the best I could be. If i lost to you..it meant I wasn't worthy." That was making her see all of their interactions in a brand new light, and with the kiss, it was simply the final step in their enemies to lovers story. 

"Wait wait...." Reality was setting back in. She couldn;t do this. "I really really don't want to be a homewrecker, Audra.....you have three beautiful children. I came all the way to Vegas to stop you from making a terrible choice."

"I know, Becks....I'll have to leave David. We can share custody, and you can be my hot lesbian mom, right? I prromise the divorce won't take long."

"But David and you...."

"I settled for him because I couldn't have you! You understand that now right, B?"

"Of course, Audra...." She was still hesitant. So she went in for another kiss to make sure. It was like fireworks. They were born to be together.

"Good right?"

"Yeaaahhh!" squealed Rebecca, and then gave Audra another kiss on the lips happily. Neither of them noticed that David had come there as well for a job and saw them from a distance. He stormed off angrily. 

Over the next few days, Rebecca and Audra continued to get to know each other and have amazing sex. She thought her first time with a woman would be some drunken mess she barely remembered but Audra made her cum with alarming ease. 

"Ohhh fuck, Aud....none of my previous boyfriends have ever done that to me...."

"I knoowww," her girlfriend squealed. "I love you Becks...I always have. I just wish I had the balls to say it before."

"I'm really glad you don't have balls." Rebecca giggled, then kissed Audra again.

An hour later, she rushed back to tell Josh, Nathaniel and Greg, "GO TO HELL, I'M GAY NOW!"

 

_10 years later._

"Babe? What do you want for breakfast?" Rebecca asked her wife. 

"Bacon and eggs!"

"Ok! Girls, it's time for school!" She called out to her stepdaughters who grew faster every day. Rebecca never expected herself to be suited to motherhood but it turned out she was. Who saw that coming?

Audra left the bedroom fixing her hair, only to turn and give Rebecca a peck on the lips.

Claire, Chloe and Bella, their triplet daughters all squealed with delight, "So cute!" and hugged their mother and stepmother, before heading off to school.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Mama!" 

Rebeeca smiled, her heart filled with love for her new family.

_I think..I'm finally happy._


End file.
